Vida escolar
by Caskettseptember
Summary: Historia AU: Rick y Kate son estudiantes de la misma secundaria pero cada uno tiene su propio grupo de amigos y supuestamente se odian ¿Será cierto?
1. Comencemos

Hola! Bueno, como algunos sabrán, tengo otras 3 historias publicadas (todas son one-shots) pero me decidí hacer una historia :D espero y les guste...

* * *

Preparatoria...

Un infierno para muchos, pero para algunos otros, es la mejor parte de su vida.

Yo estoy en medio, el primer año fue un asco, no conocía a nadie pero a mediados del año conocí a una persona increíble la cual pertenece al otro grupo, es bajita, morena y muy guapa, pero a pesar de eso no es como todas que se cree demasiado y piensa que por ser parte de ese grupo no merece estar con otras personas que no sean de "su grupo social", su nombre es Lanie y es mi mejor amiga; después conocí a su novio: Javier Esposito, es de estatura media, moreno y muy gracioso, junto con su mejor amigo Kevin (irlandés de familia, mediana estatura y bastante agraciado) no es necesario tener a más personas para conseguir divertirte y luego estoy yo: Katherine Beckett, caucásica de cabello marrón, alta, del mejor promedio escolar y que al menos uno ha querido llevar a su cama.

Ellos se han convertido en mis mejores amigos durante 2 años, han sido mis confidentes y también mis secuaces en algunas actividades que hemos realizado en contra de los "populares" de la escuela los cuales tienen dinero, son apuestos y piensan que tienen el mundo a sus pies (a pesar de llevar malas calificaciones) Meredith, es una tipa que mínimo a besado a todos en la escuela (si no es que se ha acostado con todos; incluyendo a algunos profesores), después está Gina que al igual que ella ha estado mínimamente con la mitad de la población estudiantil, pero que de momento tiene una "relación" con Josh Davidson, archienemigo del ex de la misma Gina que resulta ser Richard Rodgers el "jefe" de toda esa pandilla de presuntuosos alumnos.

Voy por el pasillo a mi casillero que resulta estar justo en frente del de Richard y el cual al parecer no puede dejar de verme mientras está recargado en su casillero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de verme- le dije secamente de espaldas a su cara pero claramente sabía que estaba sonriendo

-Si abro mi casillero ¿no me encontraré con ninguna sorpresa?- me pregunta y yo solo escucho el ruido de su espalda chocando contra el acero para saber que se va a acercar a mi

Sonrío por la referencia a mi anterior broma que consistió en abrir su casillero (no fue tan difícil adivinar su contraseña dado que juega futbol y al ser tan engreído era obvio que podría alguna estupidez como contraseña) y colocar una bomba pequeña que estuviera conectada a una manguera para que expulsara agua con colorante rosa (el color que odia) que arruinó su camisa favorita ya que la pintura fue muy difícil de quitar.

-No lo sé, tal vez esta vez podría no haber nada y ya estás sacando conjeturas donde no- le contesto cerrando la puerta del casillero y volteando a verlo con mis cuadernos sobre mi pecho abrazándolos hacia mí

-¿Segura? Porque podría haber un cable por ahí que esté agarrando a alguna cubeta con alguna sustancia pegajosa o algo parecido- me dice acercándose cada vez más a mí

-Anoto, gracias por la sugerencia señor Rodgers, ¿algo más?- le pregunto mientras me separo de la columna de casilleros que tengo a mi espalda para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase, ya que si estoy acorralada a ellos esto podría acabar mal

-Muy graciosilla Beckett, pero tengo otras "47" propuestas para ti- me contesta al momento en el que se dirige a la salida de espaldas y me quedo congelada, pero cuando ve mi expresión se voltea riendo para salir del lugar

-Maldito seas Richard- contesto al aire mientras me dirijo a mi siguiente clase y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido número que pronto me traerá problemas


	2. 47

Hola! Bueno, han sido pocas personas las que han comentado pero les agradezco por el apoyo, esta va a ser una historia pero no se que tan larga (eso depende del publico).

Antes había decidido hacerla en un ambiente de escuela secundaria, pero me pareció mejor cambiarla a uno preparatoriano, por la tanto ya todos están en la Prepa...

Se les agradece infinitamente el apoyo, y sin más que decir, empecemos:

* * *

Estoy en clase y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido número y en Rodgers, sobre todo porque tengo que cumplir las reglas y no es justo.

Escucho el timbrazo de la campaña anunciando el fin de la clase y el inicio de mi tiempo libre ya que hoy tengo una hora ahorcada. Es tiempo del "47".

Voy directo a mi casillero y al abrirlo encuentro una rosa y una nota sólo con el mismo número.

-Vaya, creo que el admirador secreto ataca de nuevo- me dice Lanie a un lado de la puerta haciendo que me ponga nerviosa y cierre la puerta rápidamente con los obsequios dentro.

-Lan, no se de que hablas...- le contesto haciendo cara de fastidio mientras me cuelgo el bolso al hombro y camino con mi casco en las manos directamente hacia el estacionamiento

-Katherine Beckett, te conozco muy bien y tu sabes que ¡no me puedes engañar!- me grita desde la puerta y yo sólo puedo saludarla con una mano de espaldas

Coloco el bolso en la pequeña cajuela que tiene mi motocicleta en el asiento para después marcar un número y conectarlo al manos libres del casco para poder hablar mientras conduzco

-"¿Hola?"- me contesta una voz muy familiar al otro lado de la línea

-"Te odio ¿lo sabias?"- es lo único que puedo decir mientras enciendo la moto y conduzco a la calle

-"Tal vez, pero eso hace que te guste..."- me contesta con una sonrisa-"... Por cierto, si vas a venir ¿no?"- me dice algo preocupado

-"Ya habíamos quedado en eso, si alguno decía "47" tenía que dejar una señal y en el menor tiempo posible tendremos que estar ahí"- recite de memoria para hacerle recordar

-"Si, lo se; pero eso no hace que deje de dudar..."- ambos hacemos una pausa silenciosa que el decide cortar-"¿Alguien te vio?"- me pregunta con cierta preocupación en su voz

-"Si, Lanie. Casi nos descubre, sigue empeñada en tratar de adivinar quien es mi admirador secreto"- comente mientras apagaba el motor y me bajaba de la moto

-"¿Ya llegaste cierto?"- dice cambiando el tema de conversación-"Entra y seguiremos hablando de esto"- me dice al momento que ambos cortamos la comunicación

Saco mi bolso y meto el casco dentro mientras sacó las llaves donde tengo la que va a abrir la cerradura del cuarto. Me dirijo a las escaleras y mientras voy subiendo me abro un poco la chamarra de cuero para dejar ver la playera de tirantes que traigo puesta; me despeino el cabello dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros y me pongo un poco de labial rojo que se que le encanta.

Abro la puerta y antes de que termine de entrar el me acorrala contra la puerta dejando nuestros cuerpos muy unidos

-¿No íbamos a hablar?- le digo con la voz entrecortada

-Tal vez después...- me contesta y rápidamente atrapa sus labios con los míos atrapándome las caderas con sus fuertes manos haciendo que tire la bolsa al suelo para poder pasar mis manos por sus hombros y enredar mis dedos en su corto cabello de la nuca.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso va subiendo y sus manos bajan a mis muslos para alzarme en sus brazos apoyándome en la puerta y recargándome en sus hombros

Después de un tiempo nos separamos por falta de oxígeno.

-En serio deberíamos hablar...- le digo mientras juntamos nuestras frentes y tratamos de apaciguar nuestra respiración

-Si tienes razón...- me dice para amor zar a apartarse la puerta pero en vez de bajarme me guía hasta el sofá

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto mientras me río de su locura

-Vamos a hablar, pero eso no significa que debamos estar separados- me contesta sentándose y acomodándome en sus piernas

-Bien, se que esto es genial y lo disfruto mucho, pero me duele no poder decírselo a nadie, sobre todo a mis amigos...- le comento con voz lastimosa y le acaricio la nuca al mismo tiempo

-Ya lo se, pero imagina que dirán de ambos en cuanto se enteren; se que no es justo, pero ¿te quieres arriesgar?- me pregunta y me acaricia la pierna

-Si, me gustaría arriesgarme; haría cualquier cosa por ti Kate- me contesta acercándose a mi mientras acaricia mi cara y me besa

Continuamos besándonos y yo término de horcadas en sus piernas

-Tal vez... Deberíamos... Ir a la... Habitación- acabo de decir con voz entrecortada

-Si, es buena idea...- me dice mientras me vuelve a cargar (ahora de los glúteos) y me lleva a la cama

Me deja acostada sobre la cama mientras el se quita la camisa poco a poco para seguir con sus pantalones mientras yo me quitó mis zapatos y los calcetines. Siento como se hunde un poco la cama a mis extremos y su mano subiendo por mi pierna

-Me encantan tus piernas- ronronea en mi oído

-A mi tu abdomen- le comento mientras pasó mi mano por sus músculos bien marcados- junto con otras partes del cuerpo- le digo en el momento en el que pasó mis manos por sus musculosos brazos y su espalda para llegar a sus nalgas y escucho su respiración cambiar

-Tienes mucha ropa- me dice y con eso me empieza a desnudar...

Terminamos agotados y sin fuerzas, el me está acariciando el brazo mientras yo le hago dibujos en el pecho mientras mi cabeza reposa en uno de sus pectorales

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que sería así- dice rompiendo de pronto el silencio- Cada vez nos sale mejor y nos esmeramos cada vez más

-Lo se, y me encanta- le digo y me acerco a su boca para darle un lento beso, pero cuando se intensifica suena un celular

-Es el tuyo- le contesto y me alejó de el

-Si, en un momento regreso- me dice dándome un beso corto y levantándose para ir por el celular, mientras veo como se pone los bóxers y me guiña el ojo antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación

*Dios, ¡Richard Rodgers esta buenísimo!* es mi último pensamiento antes de tirarme en la cama agotada, satisfecha y completamente feliz...


	3. ¿Planes?

Hola, perdón por la demora pero hay veces que tengo mucha inspiración y otras que se evapora xD.

Gracias por sus comentarios y pues continuemos

* * *

Me término de acostar en la cama y me tapo con la sábana mientras espero a que él regrese.

Después de unos minutos escucho sus pasos acercándose y al verme solo con la sábana hace que abra la boca

-¿Sabes? me encanta verte así...- me dice mientras se va acerando cada vez más a la cama-...pero me gusta más cuando no traes nada encima- termina en el momento en el que remplaza la sábana con su cuerpo

-Oh, estoy segura de ello- respondo la pregunta no hecha mientras me río en sus brazos

Me besa despacio y con amor mientras se va acostando en la parte izquierda de la cama (su lado) y me arrastra hacia el para quedar acostada de nuevo en su pecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio acariciándonos con ternura cuando decido romper el cómodo silencio

-¿Quien te llamaba?- le pregunto mientras me volteo a verlo

-Mi madre, quería que confirmara la cena de esta noche, al parecer van a ir algunos socios de mi padre y quiere que los conozca para cuando me toque heredar su "reino"- dice con cierto retintín de burla.

Su padre es dueño de una empresa realmente importante en el mundo y por ello siempre ha ido a las mejores escuelas, pero lo que su papá no ve o no quiere ver es que él es más, mucho más. Él ama escribir y es muy bueno en eso, esa es su pasión no estar detrás de un escritorio todo el día y firmar papeles, eso no lo haría feliz... Pero ambos estamos igual en cuanto a la familia se trata, mis padres son abogados y tienen su propia firma, no muy grande, pero bastante exitosa de la cual la familia de Rick es cliente... De ahí nos conocemos...

*Flashback* (10 años atrás)

Estoy en mi cuarto leyendo un libro cuando escucho a mi padre gritarme

-¡Katie! Baja, te quiero presentar a alguien- escucho como grita desde abajo de las escaleras

-¡Voy!- le contesto mientras pongo el separador en su lugar

Voy bajado las escaleras y al voltear a la sala veo a tres personas sentadas en el sillón

-Katie- dice mi padre- ellos son la familia Rodgers, yo seré representante de su empresa y me gustaría que conocieras a su hijo: Richard Rodgers- me dice formalmente y cuando volteó a ver al niño me doy cuenta que está bastante guapo, lentamente me acerco a el y estiro la mano para saludarlo pero el no hace lo mismo y término por bajarla, guapo y creído, no es raro...

-Bien; Kate, ¿podrías llevar a Rick al patio a jugar? Tenemos que hablar de asuntos para adultos- me dice mi padre mientras me abraza por los hombros

-Claro papá- le contesto mientras volteó a ver de nuevo a Richard- ven, sígueme- le pido y juntos vamos al patio

*Fin del flashback*

-¿En que piensas?- me distrae de mis pensamientos

-En la primera vez que nos conocimos...- le contesto y me ve con incredibilidad

-Ja, ¿esa vez en tu casa que me odiaste por haberte empujado y por haber roto tu pantalón favorito?- me dice mientras se ríe

-Si, esa vez...- le contesto

-Bueno, perdón pero me tengo que ir yendo, así no hay excusas de que llegue tarde y arruine todo- me dice mientras se levanta y busca toda su ropa por la habitación

Yo me acomodo en mis brazos mientras me muerdo el labio y veo como va de un lado a otro por la habitación

-¿Nos veremos después de la cena?- me pregunta mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y se empieza a poner los zapatos

-No creo que sea buena idea... Esas fiestas suelen terminar muy tarde y yo no creo poder salir de mi cuarto sin que mis padres se den cuenta...- le digo mientras me levanto y comienzo a buscar mi ropa

-Siempre puedo ir yo a tu casa y colarme por la ventana- me dice acercándose a mi

-Claro, porque subir por el patio de mi casa es facilísimo- le digo haciendo que recuerde la vez que lo intento y casi se rompe un brazo

-Tal vez no, pero lo intentaría todo por ti- me dice y se abraza a mi cintura mientras yo hago lo mismo pero a su cuello

-Lo se...- le afirmo y cada vez estamos más cerca, pero al llegar casi al final, mi celular comienza a sonar

-No atiendas- me dice juntando nuestras frentes

-Lo siento, pero podrían ser mis padres- le contesto y me suelto de sus brazos para poder ir por mi bolso que quedo olvidado en la entrada para rectificar que, en efecto, era mi padre

-Hola papá- le digo viendo a Rick de reojo

-Hola Katie ¿Dónde estas?- me pregunta

-Estoy con un amigo... ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto ya que no es muy común que el me marque

-No, no es nada grave. Es sólo que esta noche tenemos que asistir a una cena en casa de los Rodgers...- me dice cuidadosamente ya que a ojos de todos, nosotros nos odiamos

-¿Que? ¡No! No puede ser, tu sabes que yo odio estar con el incluso en la misma habitación, no soportaría estar en su casa menos en un evento como ese, sabes que los odio...- le contesto con un tono de voz visiblemente enfadado y muy bien actuado

-Lo se hija, pero su familia va a celebrar una cena con algunos clientes potenciales y me ah pedido estar ahí para discutir los temas legales y te a invitado a tí, así que me harías un gran favor, hazlo por mi, por favor...- me pide con un pequeño tono de súplica en su voz

-Esta bien, en un rato voy para allá y me empezaré a arreglar...- le contesto como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo

-Gracias hija, hasta a la noche- se despide

-Adiós papá, nos vemos- contesto y cuelgo la llamada

Me volteo a ver a Rick y me ve con cara de sorpresa

-¿A que se debe que Jim Beckett te hable al celular?- me pregunta

-Nada, resulta que no tendremos que vernos al final de la cena, al parecer tu padre ah invitado al mío a la cena para discutir los temas legales y por ello mi madre y yo lo tendremos que acompañar- le contesto acercándome a mis cosas para recogerlas

Cuando volteó, el no está tan feliz como esperaba verlo

-Rick, ¿que pasa?- le pregunto

-Bueno, la cena será con los padres de Meredith...- me dice algo preocupado y yo no puedo evitar enojarme- ...y como ya sabrás mis padres siempre han querido que ella y yo formáramos una familia...- cada vez me enojó más y el se pone más serio, pero de pronto me doy cuenta de algo

-Espera... Me estas diciendo que ya sabías que Meredith iba a ir a la cena ¿y no me lo ibas a decir?- le contesto visiblemente enojada mientras me término de poner las botas y me acerco a la puerta para recoger mi chaqueta y la bolsa, para después agarrar el pomo de la puerta y decirle de espaldas- La única buena noticia es que hoy no voy a tener que actuar que no te tolero...- le digo abriendo la puerta para después salir por ella y largarme de ahí


	4. 8x22 Crossfire

Hola, otra vez perdón por la demora, pero últimamente no eh tenido mucha inspiración y pues escribir sin ella es realmente difícil...

Ayer 16/mayo/2016 vi el último capítulo de Castle (si, se acabó) y mientras lloraba con bebé (lo se, es ridículo pero fue incontrolable) me puse a pensar y escribí esto. Es pequeño y no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero quise compartirla con ustedes y saber que piensan.

Sin más se los dejo y prometo actualizar más rápido...

* * *

Todo comenzó con una presentación:

-Detective Kate Beckett, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas sobre un homicidio que tomó lugar esta noche...-

Con una frase que nos dejo con la inserto fumare de que pasaría después...

-No tienes ni idea-

Algunas provocaciones que nos hacían acelerar el corazón de vez en cuando:

-Hueles a cerezas-

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal Castle-

Con sentimiento encontrados:

-Te amo, te amo Kate-

Pero como en toda historia tenía que haber peleas...

-¡Cuatro años eh estado aquí! Cuatro años esperando a que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy aquí... Y que soy más que un compañero-

-¿Sabes que Castle? ¡Hemos terminado! Ahora lárgate de mi departamento-

Todo para llevarnos al final feliz:

-Katherine Houghton Beckett ¿te casarías conmigo?-

-Si, me casare contigo-

Aunque incluso hubo algunas complicaciones en ese momento

-Kate, Castle fue encontrado en un barco en medio del mar-

Y algunos casos complicados:

-Vulcan Simons mató a mi madre-

-Locksat esta detrás de todo esto-

Pero ellos siempre lograron su cometido:

-No puedo creer que te casarás con ella-

-Aguarda, ¿cómo sabes que nos vamos a asar?-

-Por tus libros; "La senadora Katherine Beckett y su esposo Richard Castle residen en Nueva York con sus tres hijos"-

Y todo para darnos 8 maravillosos años de aventuras, desconciertos, disgustos, lágrimas, risas y mucho mas.

Gracias Castle por 8 años de grandes cosas...


	5. Preparativos

Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero como dije anteriormente las musas no están de mi lado y es difícil escribir así... Este capitulo es corto pero no los quería dejar sin nada después de tanto tiempo. Espero poder actualizar más seguido después del 26 de junio.

Espero que lo disfruten.

-Caskettseptember

* * *

Llego a mi casa enojada y dando un portazo, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Rick me haya ocultado algo así? Si no hubiese sido por la llamada de mi padre yo nunca me hubiera enterado que MI novio iba a estar horas con la perra más grande de la escuela.

-¿Katie?- escucho que mi madre me llama desde la cocina

-Hola mamá- contesto mientras llego a su lado y la saludo

-Hola, supongo que tu padre ya te ah contado los planes de esta noche ¿cierto?- me pregunta

-Si, de hecho voy a subir a arreglarme- digo mientras me separo dándole la espalda para poder subir a mi habitación

-Esta bien hija- me dice ya cuando estoy en la puerta y no recibe respuesta alguna de mi parte

Llego a mi habitación y al cerrar la puerta no puedo evitar llorar de impotencia. ¿Cómo es posible que me pudiera hacer algo así? Sabe lo mucho que la odio y no se puede dignar a contarme que iba a estar horas con ella

Término de desahogarme y me dirijo a mi closet para saber que me pondré... Saco todos mis vestidos del mismo y los acomodo en la cama para decidirme por uno.

"Hoy vamos a jugar pesado..." Pienso mientras tomó el vestido más provocador y elegante que tenga.

Con el vestido ya listo, me dirijo al baño para poder alistarme.

Después de un extenso baño de espuma me preparo mientras escucho como mi padre llega a casa.

Empiezo a vestirme y a maquillarme, decido hacerlo sencillo, no muy ostentoso resaltando mis ojos y plancho mi cabello dejándolo lacio.

Me pongo unos aretes pequeños sin collar y al verme en el espejo estoy lista.

Es momento de hacer rabiar a Rick.

Tomó mi abrigo (el cual cubre todo mi conjunto para que no pueda verlo hasta que me lo quite) y bajo las escaleras donde mi padre nos espera a mi madre y a mi.

-Wow Katie, estas hermosa- me dice mientras me ayuda a bajar

-Gracias pa, ¿Mamá aún no baja?- le pregunto mientras me pongo el abrigo y mi padre me ayuda

-No, pero no ha de tardar- me contesta dándome un beso en la mejilla- se que no te gustan este tipo de cosas pero te agradezco que hagas el esfuerzo por mi-

-No te preocupes papá entiendo que para ti es importante y además que es trabajo- lo abrazo y en ese momento escuchamos a mi madre bajar

-Lista, ya nos podemos ir- nos dice cuando pida el último escalón

-Johanna... Estas impresionante- dice mi padre cuando se acerca a ayudarle con su abrigo

-Tu estas muy guapo Jim- le contesta y se besan

Ambos van a juego. Mi padre lleva un smoking negro con camisa blanca y moño azul oscuro, mientras que mi madre lleva un vestido negro largo, con joyería en azul.

-Bien, vámonos- me dice mi padre abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Llegamos a la casa de Rick y respiro profundamente...

-Que empiece el juego...- susurro justo antes de tocar la puerta


	6. La cena

Les traigo aquí otro capítulo, espero que les siga gustando y espero de igual forma estar actualizando cada semana.

Sin más el siguiente capítulo:

* * *

La madre de Rick abre la puerta saludándonos con ese característico tono alegre en su voz.

-¡Jim, Johanna queridos! Pasen por favor- dice haciéndose a un lado para poder pasar- Katherine, querida; estas hermosa- me dice cuando paso junto a ella.

-Muchas gracias Martha- le contesto mientras me da un beso en la mejilla y un largo abrazo que aprovecha para decirme al oído.

-Katherine, no se lo que haya pasado entre tu y Richard, pero espero que lo arreglen pronto, desde que llegó no ha querido bajar- me dice con un susurro haciendo que me de un respingo.

Así es, meses ocultándolo para que a la semana nos enteráramos que Martha ya lo sabía. Gracias a Dios que fue muy discreta en cuanto al tema y no hizo nunca ningún comentario al respecto.

-Lo siento Martha, pero esta vez tu hijo fue muy inmaduro. Estoy seriamente enojada con el en estos momentos- le digo tratando que mi voz no suene muy elevada ya que mis padres se encuentran a una distancia muy considerable de ambas.

-Lo se querida, para que se enojen de eses modo no podría ser por menos; pero que le vamos a hacer, así es mi hijo...- me contesta soltándome y dándose medio giro para hablar con mis padres- ¡Queridos! No se queden ahí, ¡adelante! Saben que esta es también su casa...- les dice mientras se dirigen a la cocina todos juntos.

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde escucho el característico sonido de alguien bajando la escalera, además de ese olor del cual más de una vez estuve rodeada.

Trate de concentrarme y comencé a quitarme lentamente el abrigo dejando a la vista mi vestido corto y dejo de escuchar de repente los escalones. Sonrió de espaldas y continuo con la acción.

-Perdóname...- es lo único que dice una vez recobra la respiración.

Decido pasar de su comentario y guardo el saco en el perchero de la entrada.

-Kate, por favor...- me ruega una vez está a mi lado

-Para ti hoy soy Katherine, ¿Entiendes?. Se supone que tu y yo nos odiamos...- le contesto secamente sin curarme y haciendo como si estuviera desarrugando el saco-...no es el momento ni el lugar y lo sabes perfectamente, así que Hazme el favor de quitarte del medio...- dejo por dañada la conversación y paso de largo de donde esta.

Al llegar a la sala puedo ver como los hombres están sentados hablando de negocios.

-Hola Katherine- me saluda el padre de Rick

-Buenas noches señor Rodgers- contesto educadamente

-Tu madre y Martha están en la cocina cariño...- me dice mi padre haciéndome saber que lo mejor sería retirarme de la habitación

-Gracias papá, permiso- me excuso saliendo de la habitación para llegar a la cocina donde están mi madre y la madre de Rick

-Bueno querida, la cena ya esta lista así que podemos hablar de otro tipo de cosas mientras los hombres terminan de ponerse al corriente- le dice Martha a mi madre mientras se voltea ignorando completamente mi presencia

-¿Las puedo acompañar?- pregunto mientras me siento en un taburete cerca de mi madre

-Claro hija; cuéntanos algo...- me dice mi madre mientras me abraza

-Bien, realmente bien, los finales son la próxima semana pero creo que al menos la mitad los voy a exentar, así que no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse- contesto simplemente

-Oh, eso es grandioso ¿Y los chicos?- pregunta tomando un poco de su copa de vino.

-No hay nada nuevo, los mismos idiotas de siempre. Sin ofender Martha- contesto ya que entre ellos está integrado su hijo

-No te preocupes hija, se que el muchas veces puede llegar a ser así...- me contesta guiñandome un ojo

-¿Sabes que te escucho madre?- dice Richard antes de que pueda decir algo antes- Buenas noches Johanna- saluda cortésmente a mi madre- Hola- me dice secamente

-Lo sé hijo, pero tienes que admitir que es verdad- contesta tomado un sorbo de su copa- ¿Por qué no llevas a Katherine al patio para que nosotras podamos tener una charla de chicas?- dice tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-No es necesario Martha, gracias- trato de escaparme de una incómoda escena

-Si, Kate; aquí te vas a aburrir- me dice mi madre

-Ya las oíste, vamos- escucho a Richard en mi espalda y no tengo más opción que ir con él.

Salimos al patio donde está la piscina alumbrada con pequeñas luces de color azul, haciéndola ver mágica.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora Kate?- me pregunta acercándose lentamente a mi

-¿Hablar de que? ¿De como me ocultaste el que tu ex novia, la tipa que tus padres quieren como nuera y a la que odio iba a estar en la misma casa que tu? ¿Siendo tu mi novio?, no gracias...- contesto con visible enojó

-Mira, si te lo oculte; porque sabía que ibas a terminar actuando así...- me contesta- pero te juro que nunca te sería infiel, nunca lo eh sido y no voy a empezar a serlo contigo...- dice tomándome de los hombros- Te amo...- termina

Me quedo congelada ante su repentino ataque de sinceridad

-Se que sólo hemos llegado a los "te quiero", pero Kate; hemos pasado por mucho como para que esto lo arruine. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Por favor, perdóname- se sincera acercándose aún más a mi

-Lo se, perdóname tu a mi, te tengo que tener más confianza, pero entiende que es normal, yo a ella la odio y todos sabes que es más resbaladiza que el jabón.- digo ganándome una sonrisa de su parte

-Dios, no sabes cuanto me encantaría besarte ahora mismo...- dice tomando mi barbilla con una mano

-Y yo a ti... Pero no aquí- digo con un poco de cordura

-Lo se, "tenemos que fingir que nos odiamos"- recita aquello que acordamos meses atrás.

-Exacto- contesto acariciando su nuca con mi mano

Nos quedamos así por un momento, cuando Martha llega asustándonos

-Chicos, lamentó arruinar esa preciosa escena, pero los socios de tu padre han llegado Rick y ya vamos a cenar- nos avisa

-Gracias mamá, ahora vamos- contesta mientras se vuelve hacia mi

-Claro- dice Martha antes de cerrar el ventanal detrás de ella

-Bueno, creo que es hora...- le contesto con voz apenada

-Si, te amo. Ya encontraremos una forma de poder estar otro rato solos- dice con esos ojos de niño pequeño brillantes

-Lo se, vamos antes de que mis padres o peor, Meredith aparezcan- le contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Claro- dice antes de robarme otro beso

Nos vamos acercando al ventanal y cuando lo abro comenzamos nuestra actuación.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro Rodgers!...-

-...No es mi culpa que tu no sepas la definición de diversión Beckett-

-¡Agh! ¡Eres imposible!- digo como si estuviera enojada zanjando la "discusión"

-¡Gatito!- escuchamos la voz chirriante de Meredith a unos metros

-¡Mer, hola!- saluda Rick como si fueran amigos

-Segundos después aparece Meredith con un auténtico vestido de zorra. Le llega algo más cerca de sus "nalgas" que de la rodilla, no tiene tirantes y es rojo. Además de que está atascada de maquillaje y trae unos tacones que la hacen ver más alta y flaca.

-Ricky, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunta cuando nota mi presencia

-Lamentablemente su padre es el abogado de mi padre, por lo tanto fueron invitados a la cena- contesta como si eso fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado

-¡Uy! Pobre de ti... Lo bueno es que vine antes de que murieras de aburrimiento- dice como si salvara el momento. Si tan sólo supiera lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos... Una estúpida sonrisa sale de mi boca al igual que por la de Rick. Amo cuando nos coordinamos y pensamos lo mismo.

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo voy a ir a cenar- digo pasando de largo

Camino hacia la mesa con Rick y Meredith pisándome los pies.

Cuando llegamos me siento a un lado de mi madre y Rick se sienta enfrente mío con Meredith a su lado.

-Bien, ya estamos todos así que ¡provecho!- recita Alexander, el padre de Rick

Ellos se ponen a hablar de sus cosas mientras que yo como en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde siento como Rick comienza a jugar con mis pies y yo le sigo la corriente.

-Disculpen, voy al baño- contesto y me paro haciéndole saber que lo voy a estar esperando.

Me dirijo a su habitación y cierro la puerta.

Dos minutos después llega Rick y al yo estar sentada en la cama, aprovecha y se pone encima mío atrapándome entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-¡Dios! No sabes cuanto te extrañe...- me dice y comienza a besar mi cuello

-Si estas consciente que hoy hace unas horas estábamos en la misma situación ¿cierto?- le contesto haciéndolo reír

-Lo se...- es lo último que escucho de sus labios antes de que terminen juntándose con los míos.

-¡Gatito...!- ¡Mierda! Meredith...


	7. La verdad

¡Hey! Sé que querrán matarme pero si por aquí hay personas que vivan en el DF ( o ahora CDMX) y han hecho su examen de admisión para la Preparatoria sabrán de que hablo cuando les digo que no eh podido actualizar por falta de tiempo... Pero bueno, para los que no lo saben: te quedas sin tiempo y sin vida social...

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y sé que es poco para tanto tiempo después, pero como ya dije; sin tiempo es complicado crear capítulos largos. Espero les guste y que me perdonen.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o regaño es bien recibido jajaja.

con ustedes... el capítulo:

* * *

Trato de detener a mi padre antes de que salga al comedor y entre gritos míos y de mi madre se acerca a Rick

-¡PAPÁ!-grito ya muy tarde porque justo en ese momento se escucha el sonido de la mano de mi padre en la cara de Rick-¡NO PAPÁ!

Me acerco corriendo a ambos y los separo

-Mamá, por favor llévatelo-me volteó hacia Rick y le tocó el golpe-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo... estoy bien-me sonríe y lo abrazo-Supongo que por el golpe ya lo sabe...-

-Era inevitable, en algún momento lo sabría-

-Lo sé...-

Veo a Martha acercarse a Rick y yo me aparto a un lado para ir con mi padre

*Cocina*

-¿Papá, en qué estabas pensando?-lo cuestiono enojada

-Pero hija... Yo solo te estaba protegiendo...-contesta apenado

-¿Protegiendo? ¿De qué?-

-De Rick, todos sabemos que puede llegar a ser un don Juan-escucho su voz de reclamo

-Se lo que podría llegar a hacer, pero en todo este tiempo nunca lo ha sido y me siento orgullosa de él, yo lo amo...-

-¿Amar? ¿Qué sabes tú de amar?-

-Sé lo mismo que tú cuando te enamoraste de mamá, que si mal no recuerdo eran de la misma edad...-no escucho nada más en la habitación

-Tienes razón Katie, perdón...-

-Sé que lo sientes, solo me querías proteger...-me acerco a él y lo abrazo como cuando era niña-ahora vamos, tienes que pedir una disculpa…-

Regresamos al salón y me quedo algo alejada viendo como mi padre y mi (por fin puedo decirlo) novio se abrazan y se perdonan

-¡Ricky!-escucho a Meredith chillar, ya la había olvidado

-Meredith...-

Veo que ella se acerca más de la cuenta a MI novio y decido hacer acto de presencia

-Oye Meredith...-

-¿Qué quieres Katherine?-

-Que dejes en paz a MI novio, quiero que lo dejes de acosar y que ya no te le acerques, quiero que le dejes de decir "Ricky", "Gatito" o cualquier tipo de mote cariñoso; eso es lo que quiero- me termino de acercar a ella con el dedo sobre su pecho para aclarar el punto. Se voltea a ver a Rick con ojos tristes

-¿Ricky, vas a dejar que me hable así?-

-Meredith, ya te dijo MI novia que me dejes de llamar así-Rick se acerca a mí y me abraza

-¡Ash!- se escucha su queja y luego nada más, porque los labios de Rick se apoderan de los míos dándome un lento y romántico beso.

Después de eso, Meredith y su familia se va, dejando inconclusa la charla de trabajo debido a los problemas "familiares" que tuvimos el día de hoy.

-Bueno Alexander, creo que es momento de que nosotros también nos marchemos- se despide mi padre con un apretón y algo apenado.

-No te preocupes Jim, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego, al parecer nos veremos más seguido que lo habitual- dice el padre de mi novio y voltea a ver a su hijo y a mí (seguimos abrazados)

-Sí, fue una gran sorpresa- suspira- Martha, tan encantadora como siempre, ya nos veremos luego- se despiden mis padres

-Señor Beckett, si no le molesta me gustaría llevar a Kate a su casa; no está muy lejos y me encantaría poder dar un paseo con ella...- lo veo a los ojos y puedo distinguir esos pequeños destellos

-Muchacho, después de cómo te trate hoy lo menos que puedo hacer es que me llames Jim. Si tus padres están de acuerdo claro que puedes- le sonrió a mi padre y solo espero a escuchar una respuesta por los padres de Rick

-¿Mamá?- se voltea a verla

-Claro que puedes, solo no vayas a llegar muy tarde-

-No, regresaré lo más pronto posible-

-De acuerdo...-

Terminadas las despedidas, cada quien se fue hacia dónde debía; mis padres fueron al auto, los de Rick ingresaron a su casa y Rick y yo nos fuimos caminando tomados de la mano.

-Me alegro que por fin lo supieran...-

-Yo igual, ahora solo queda tener que decirle a nuestros amigos-

-Bueno, por mi parte creo que ya no tengo amigos o mínimo ya lo saben y no me dirigirán la palabra así que...- contesta sin importancia

-A mí probablemente me maten mañana por lo tanto podremos estar solos juntos- le respondo entre risas-Solo le tengo que decir hoy a Lanie, tal vez puedas estar con nosotros-

-Gracias, pero no creo que les agrade mucho ahí-

-Tu tranquilo, solo trata de no portarte tan engreído y con eso es suficiente-

-Ja ja, me encanta tu sentido del humor- dice mientras saca la lengua y yo aprovecho para mordérsela, pero eso no acaba ahí porque me toma por la cadera y me acerca más a él para seguir besándonos.

Me separo de él y le pasó las manos por el cuello.

-Creo que hoy Richard Rodgers quiere jugar...-lo comienzo a tentar, me acerco y me alejo de su cara rozando nuestros labios

-Si no tuviera que mostrar una buena impresión frente a tus padres juro que te raptaría en este momento...- empieza a besar mi cuello

-¿A si? ¿Y qué me harías?- me muerdo el labio y me separo lo suficiente para que me vea a los ojos

-Primero, te mordería ese labio por mí mismo, luego bajaría por tu cuello besando cada milímetro, para que, al final te hiciera el amor diciéndote lo que siento por ti...-en sus ojos puedo ver ese amor, ese cariño y no podría estar más enamorada de él...


	8. Todos lo saben

Hey! Lo sé, me volví a tardar en actualizar, pero ya les dejo aquí otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten :D

Llegamos a mi casa y me deja en frente de la puerta no sin antes darme un largo beso.

-Podrías quedarte un rato- sugiero mientras lo abrazo

-No creo que sea buena idea- me contesta y me besa el cabello

-De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes...-le doy un último beso y me acerco a la puerta, pero justo antes de poder abrirla mi madre sale

-Hola Richard, gracias por traerla-

-No hay de que Señora Beckett-

-Oh, llámame Johanna por favor querido-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kate-

-Hasta mañana-me despido con una sonrisa y lo veo alejarse poco a poco

Me volteo y me dirijo a las escaleras cuando mi madre me habla

-No entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes...-

-Sé que debí haberlo hecho, pero es que todo sucedió muy rápido y fue algo extraño...-

-Está bien Katie, solo espero que no te lastime; no me gustaría que las cosas terminaran mal-

-No te preocupes mamá-

-De acuerdo, ahora ve a dormir-

-Gracias mamá, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana hija-

Subo a mi cuarto y me cambio de ropa, me desmaquillo y me acomodo en la cama mientras prendo mi televisión. Tomo mi celular y reviso los mensajes que no pude leer durante la cena y veo a Lanie conectada.

%Mensajes%

Kate: Hola Lanie :D

Lanie: Hola chica, ¿Qué tal?

Kate: Todo bien, acabo de regresar de una cena con mis padres y los de la puti-zorra en casa de Rodgers

Lanie: Oh, que incómodo

Kate: Algo… Lan, tengo algo que decirte

Lanie: Okay… Dilo chica

Kate: Bueno, esto no es fácil

Lanie: En realidad si lo es, no es como si estuvieras saliendo con Rodgers o algo parecido jajajaja

Kate: …

Lanie: Espera, espera… ¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON RODGERS!

Kate: Lanie tengo que explicarte esto, pero necesito que me escuches

Pero no ve el mensaje porque me marca por teléfono.

-¿Qué pas…?

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS SALIENDO CON RICHARD RODGERS?

-Lanie, cálmate

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estás saliendo con el tipo que nos hizo daño durante tantos años, sobre todo a ti…

-Lo sé, pero es que una vez que lo conozcas bien sabrás de lo que hablo. No es mala persona, lo juzgamos mal

-De acuerdo, tú sabrás a lo que te enfrentas; sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites

-Lo se Lan, muchas gracias

-No hay de que, sólo habrá que decirle a los chicos.

-Creo que eso es más fácil

-En eso tienes razón, sólo habrá que mandar un mensaje al grupo y con eso es suficiente

-Sip, entonces enviaré el mensaje

-Lo estaré esperando

-No tendrás que esperar mucho, ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, tú sólo manda el mensaje

-De acuerdo, gracias

-No lo agradezcas…

Terminamos la llamada y busco el grupo que hice con todos mis amigos.

*En el grupo*

Kate: ¡Hola chicos!

Javier: ¿Qué pasa chica?

Kevin: Hola Kate

Javier: ¿Dónde está Lanie? Siempre está pegada al celular

Kevin: ¿Por qué Javier? ¿Estás celoso? 7u7

Javier: Ja ja, ¿celoso? Ella es mi novia y confío plenamente en ella

Lanie: Aww :3

Kevin: Bueno bueno, ya entendí, el amor está en el aire y sólo Kate está soltera

Kate: ¿Perdón? Hasta donde recuerdo tú tampoco tenías novia

Kevin: Bueeeno, ¿Recuerdan a Jenny? Por fin me decidí a invitarla a salir y me dijo que si

Lanie: Que bueno Kev, felicidades, aunque Kate tampoco está soltera…

Kate: Gracias Lanie…

Javier: ¿Qué?

Kevin: ¿Qué? x2

Javier: ¿Quién es?

Kevin: ¿Cómo se llama?

Javier: ¿Lo conocemos?

Kevin: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

Javier: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Kate: ¡Chicos! Está bien, les contestaré pero no se vale enojarse

Javier y Kevin: De acuerdo

Kate: Es Richard Rodgers, lo conocen (por obviedad), como 4 meses… y por su reacción

Lanie: ¡4 MESES!

Javier: Bueno… si te hace feliz lo aceptaremos

Kevin: Pero si te hace daño se las verá con nosotros

Lanie: Lo que dijeron esos dos mensos

Kate: Gracias chicos, se los agradezco

Kevin: No hay que agradecer, somos familia

Javier: Exacto

Kate: Aun así, gracias chicos

Javier: De nada, ahora ya me voy

Kevin: Igual, adiós chicas

Lanie: Adiós

Kate: Bye

*Fin de los mensajes*

Me voy a dormir más tranquila sabiendo que mis amigos me apoyan y que cuento con ellos.


	9. ¿Venganza?

**Holaaa, hoy es navidad y por lo tanto decidí actualizar. ¡Felicidades!**

* * *

Al día siguiente me preparo para ir a la escuela y mientras reviso mis mensajes encuentro uno de Rick: "Buenas noches, o días... suponiendo que lo hayas visto en la mañana ?"

Me río de su chiste y me voy a desayunar.

-Buenos días Katie-

-Hola papá, ¿Y mamá?-

-Aquí estoy- nos dice entrando a la cocina y saludando a mi padre

-Bueno, yo ya me voy-

-Ten cuidado en esa motocicleta Kate- me grita mi madre cuando ya estoy saliendo

-Si mamá-

Salgo y me pongo el casco conduciendo por las calles de New York como siempre me ha gustado y después de una media hora llego a la escuela, donde puedo ver a mi apuesto novio junto al estacionamiento de mi motocicleta.

-Hey-

-Hey- contesto mientras me entrega un café-¿Y esto?-

-Bueno, dado que ya no tenemos que ocultarnos más no veo porque no pueda dártelo en público y no con una nota en el casillero-

-Claro... pero de cierta forma voy a extrañar eso de las notas, le daba cierto... misterio- me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura

-En eso tienes razón...- se acerca a mí y lentamente junta nuestros lab...

-Okay, esto es muy extraño-

-Javier... siempre llegas en el momento indicado- le digo mientras me separo de Rick

-Lo sé, pero esto es divertido- comienza a reírse mientras Lanie le da un empujón cariñoso

-Déjalos ser felices en paz- se abraza y lo besa

-¿Por qué ustedes si se pueden besar pero nosotros no?- digo algo molesta

-Porque nosotros no nos vemos raros- me saca la lengua

-Ahora ya no, pero al principio era muy incómodo verlos juntos, abrazados y besándose; sobre todo porque antes ni se soportaban y todo el tiempo se estaban molestando y enojando el uno con el otro… fue muy raro el cambio- dice Kevin llegando con Jenny

-Cierto…- contesto yo

-Bueno, bueno…-empieza Javier justo antes de que la campana sonara

-Tenemos que irnos, ¿Vienes Kate?-

-Voy en un momento Lanie-

Me volteo con Rick y lo abrazo

-La ventaja es que tenemos muchas clases juntos-

-Y pensar que antes odiábamos eso…- nos reímos juntos mientras caminamos a mi salón

Llegamos a mi salón y Rick me besa antes de despedirse

-Te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también- lo vuelvo a besar y después siento unos pequeños toques en mi hombro, me separo de Rick y volteo a ver quién me está llamando.

-Señorita Beckett, señor Rodgers; ¿Creen ustedes que este es el lugar apropiado para esas muestras de afecto?-

-No señor Kowalsky…- digo apenada

-De acuerdo. Señorita Beckett entre al salón y usted señor Rodgers, desaparezca de mi vista antes de que decida mandarlo a la oficina del director-

-Si señor Kowalsky. Adiós Kate-

Entro al salón y me siento justo al lado de Lanie

-Que escenita Kate…- se comienza a reír de mí

-No pretendía que la viera toda la clase-

-Lo sé, me alegra que seas feliz-

-Igual a mí- le sonrío y nos volteamos a poner atención en clase

45 minutos más tarde salimos de clase y veo a Rick afuera de mi salón, poco a poco me acerco a él y puedo observar que no tiene la característica sonrisa que aparece cada vez que nos vemos el uno al otro.

-Tenemos que hablar…- me dice y yo sólo puedo presentir que malas cosas están por pasar.

-Emm, claro; ¿Qué pasa?-

-Encontré esto en mi casillero- me entrega una nota: "Hay querido, te has metido con las personas equivocadas ;)"

-Creo que sé quién la dejó ahí…-

Me alejo casi corriendo de él y voy directamente a mi casillero y justo cuando lo abro puedo ver una nota caer parecida a la de Rick: "Sólo te está usando, no te creas especial querida", la termino de leer y lo siguiente que siento es un líquido resbalarse por mi cabeza, además de escuchar una irritante risa a mi izquierda.

-Meredith…-


	10. Día libre

**Como ya dije hoy es navidad, así que ¡doble capitulo! ¡Felicidades! Otra vez...**

* * *

Me dirijo lo más rápido posible hacia Meredith pero alguien me detiene.

-Kate, no vale la pena-

-¡Suéltame!- comienzo a forcejear con él pero es más fuerte-¡Dije que me soltaras Javier!

-De acuerdo, pero no me digas que te lo advertí-

Me suelta y llego hasta ella.

-¿Te gustó? Es un pequeño regalo por haberme dejado en ridículo anoche-

-¿Te crees muy inteligente cierto? ¿Crees que con un par de bromas sin sentido Rick estará contigo? Lo siento, pero con quien jugó fue contigo no conmigo-

-Eres una estúpida Katherine Beckett-

-Lo siento, pero aquí ¿quién es la que perdió su virginidad con su profesor de francés?- todos se quedan callados incluyéndola-No te metas conmigo o con mis amigos ni mucho menos con Rick porque sé que hay más secretos de donde vino ese y me sé al menos la mitad "querida"-

Me alejo de ella mientras escucho a todos gritarme y felicitarme. Salgo al estacionamiento y me acerco a mi motocicleta donde tengo una muda de ropa.

-Kate, ¿Estás bien?- no contesto nada y sigo volteada- Kate…-

-Dime que no estás jugando conmigo, quiero que lo jures- me voltea despacio y ve mis ojos sumidos en lágrimas

-Oh Kate, no dejes que sus estupideces te hagan pensar en cosas que no son-

-Necesito escucharlo de ti, por favor Rick-

-No me atrevería NUNCA a jugar contigo. Te amo Katherine Beckett y espero te quede muy claro- me besa despacio- además sé que si llegara a jugar contigo o algo similar me matarías antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta-

-Qué bueno que te quede muy en claro…-me seco las lagrimas y sonrío un poco

-Me encanta tu sonrisa-

Ensanchó mi sonrisa y me besa.

-Ahora... ¿Que quieres hacer? Podríamos entrar a clases o tomarnos el día...-

-Espero que no esté sonsacando a mi mejor estudiante señor Rodgers-

-Claro que no directora Finigan-

-De acuerdo... Ahora; señorita Beckett le recomiendo que se vaya a descansar, ha sido un día muy malo ya-

-No se preocupe, traigo ropa; solo me cambio y listo-

-No, esto es una orden; justificaré sus faltas- nos señala a los dos

-De acuerdo, gracias directora-

-Y señor Rodgers, solo estarán justificadas las faltas de hoy; no se emocione- le dice mientras se va por el pasillo

-Sili istirin jistifiquidis lis di hiy...-

-Jajaja, ya cállate-

-Bien, ¿ahora donde vamos?-

-¿Y si vamos a nuestro lugar? Estaremos solos y alejados de todo esto...-

-Me parece perfecto-

Se sube a mi moto y la arranca

-¿Vamos?-

Me siento atrás de él y lo abrazo por las espalda, recargándome en el.

-Vamos-

Arranca la motocicleta y nos adentramos al tráfico de New York, por suerte al ser una motocicleta Rick lo esquiva casi con maestría hasta llegar al departamento.

-Ve adelantándote, yo acomodaré esto-

-Bien, te veo arriba-

Comienzo a subir las escaleras hasta llegar y abrir la puerta con mi llave, en el momento en el que dijo mi vista en la mesa del comedor puedo ver unas cuantas rosas blancas y una lila más apartada. Me acerco un poco a ellas y desprenden un magnífico olor.

-¿Sabias que muchos consideran que las rosas blancas están unidas al amor? Dicen que las parejas que se las regalan entre si quieren demostrar que esperan un futuro sólido para ambos-

-No lo sabía...-me acerco al ramo y tomo una de ellas- Son nueve, ¿eso que significa?-

-Cuando se regalan 9 rosas generalmente se quiere expresar un "estaremos juntos por siempre"-

-¿Sabias que el lila representa la seducción y el deseo?-me volteó hacia él con la flor lila en mi mano

-No, no tenía ni idea...-se queda anonadado y yo sé que está mintiendo

-Bien señor Rodgers, en ese caso se lo tendré que demostrar...-pongo la flor en la bolsa de su camisa y hago como si le arreglara el cuello

-Creo que... creo que será buena idea-

-Claro, no puedo dejar que mi alumno estrella no entienda bien un concepto explicado-

-Claro que no, eso hablaría mal de usted profesora Beckett-

-Exacto, así que es mi deber enseñarle-

-Si, es su deber...-

Me acerco a su boca y lo beso lentamente mientras el me abraza por la cintura y yo por el cuello, cuando empieza a recorrer mi cuello con sus manos yo le desabrocho la camisa hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo. Me toma de los glúteos y me lleva cargando a la cama mientras me sigue besando, me deja con mucho cuidado en el centro mientras aún me besa bajando los labios hacia el cuello y comenzando a desabrochar mi pantalón.

-Rick...-

Acaricia mi p cho mientras me besa el abdomen y tomo aquello que va descubriendo poco a poco cuando baja el pantalón. Me muerdo el labio y me agarro más fuerte de las sábanas.

Me voltea a ver desde su posición y yo lo jalo para seguir besándolo y dejarlo abajo de forma rápida.

-Mi turno...-

Lo beso mientras acaricio su pecho y bajo las manos al cierre de su pantalón, estando ahí raspo con las uñas el bulto creciente en su pelvis comenzando a besar su cuello, para seguir con su pecho y continuar cada vez más abajo...

-Katee...-

Me grita desesperado cuando llego a su miembro. Lo beso una vez en la base y después lamo la punta.

-¿Condones?-pregunto subiendo para besarlo de nuevo y sin ser capaz de hacer una pregunta más elaborada

Estira la mano y me pasa el condón para colocarlo; lo hago y después dejo que se coloque encima de mi para terminar con esta tortura de una vez...

-Necesitaba esto...- le digo una vez acostados y relajados en la cama

-¿Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, cierto?

-Lo sé y te amo por eso...- Lo beso despacio demostrándole todo lo que siento por el- incluso si me dejas sin comer durante horas-se separa de mí con un falsa indÍgnación.

-No creo que estuvieras muy enojada por eso hace unos minutos- contesta acercándose a mí para besarme

-Para nada señor Rodgers, al contrario; creo que me hubiese quejado más sino hubiéramos hecho lo que recién hicimos

-Bien, porque tengo pensado repetirlo..,

-Bien...- y lo hace porque yo termino debajo de su cuerpo y con los labios atrapados por los de el.


End file.
